nergensbeterdanthuisfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Simonne Backx
verhuist terug naar Kaapverdië en zal daarmee ook stoppen bij Taxi LEV. beslist samen met Simonne om op zoek te gaan naar een nieuwe taxichauffeur en laat een vacature plaatsen. Daar komt echter weinig reactie op, waardoor Simonne zich enkele weken in het zweet moet werken. Even stelt Peter voor om de taxi's op te doeken, maar dat ziet Simonne helemaal niet zitten. Na vele overuren te draaien is Simonne blij wanneer dan toch een nieuwe chauffeur zich komt melden: Lander Mertens. De schrik slaat Simonne om het hart wanneer ze verneemt dat is opgenomen in het ziekenhuis na een carjacking. Een onbekende man heeft hem belaagd op zijn terugweg naar de De Withoeve. Frank beweert dat het goed met hem gaat, maar later wordt duidelijk dat hij serieus lijdt onder de situatie en de schrik goed te pakken heeft. Hij besluit te stoppen als leverancier van De Withoeve en gaat definitief op pensioen. Later zal blijken dat het Lander was die achter de carjacking zat. De plannen om s assen uit te strooien in Amerika worden verwezenlijkt. Simonne en Frank maken zich klaar om voor twee maanden door de Verenigde Staten te trekken. Daar aangekomen wordt Lucs as uitgestrooid vanop de George Washington Bridge, New York. Maar er volgt slecht nieuws van het thuisfront; is zwaar gekwetst door een brutale afwijzing van Dries Van Aken. Simonne ziet hoe gebroken haar dochter is en stelt voor dat ze hen vervoegt op hun reis. Frank ziet dan weer bij Kaats aankomst de gelegenheid om terug naar België te reizen. Hij had het er wel naar zijn zin, maar miste toch zijn eigen bed. Simonne keert na enkele weken vakantie terug naar huis. Kaat blijft er nog een tijdje, om verder door te reizen. Eenmaal thuis aangekomen maakt ze kennis met , de broer van en tevens de vader van . Hij is afgekickt van een zware alcoholverslaving en probeert het contact met zijn zoon terug te herstellen. Er zijn ook veranderingen op komst in De Withoeve. Peter en Femke willen hun tanden zetten in een nieuw concept en zetten de werknemers aan tot brainstormen. Daaruit volgt het idee om de zaal om de vormen tot een café, waar achter de toog zal staan. gaat door een moeilijke periode door de problemen met , die begint af te takelen. Ze vindt een troostende schouder bij Simonne en kan op haar rekenen wanneer ze thuis vertrekt en een tijdje in De Withoeve gaat logeren. Simonne krijgt ondertussen een bijzondere taxirit toegewezen; ze moet een klant gaan oppikken in de luchthaven, die tot grote verrassing blijkt te zijn. Het duurt niet lang vooraleer Angèle en de weg terugvinden naar elkaar, maar niet zonder problemen. Eddy kampt namelijk met problemen in bed. Angèle vraagt haar zus om raad. heeft het zwaar na haar tweede miskraam en vindt troost bij . Hoewel hij hier niks meer mee lijkt te bedoelen, heeft Paulien andere intensies. En dat ontgaat Simonne niet. Ze twijfelt of ze Sam moet inlichten over de rare verstandhouding tussen de twee, maar wordt tegengehouden door Frank. Simonne wil niet blijven toekijken en gaat naar Tim om hem een uitbrander te geven. Daar krijgt ze het deksel op haar neus, aangezien Tim vertelt dat hij Paulien heeft afgewezen en het nooit zijn bedoeling was om Sam op enige manier te bedriegen. Een hoogzwangere komt werken bij Taxi LEV en logeert tevens in het gebouw samen met Dries. Simonne heeft het moeilijk met de aanwezigheid van Dries en mijdt hem op alle mogelijke manieren. Op zekere dag vraagt Tamara aan Simonne om nog even binnen te komen tussen haar ritten door. Uiteindelijk blijkt haar water gebroken te zijn, al was ze hier niet zeker van. Simonne brengt Tamara naar het ziekenhuis en staat haar bij tot Dries aankomt. |trivia = * had aanvankelijk maar een contract van drie maanden. Aangezien het koppel en Simonne aansloeg, besloten de makers om Simonne een vaste waarde te maken in de reeks. *Op 16 juli 2018 werd bekend gemaakt dat in augustus de musical '40-45' begon met zijn repetities. Marleen Merckx en (Jacques Pieters) zouden hierdoor anderhalve maand niet op de set aanwezig zijn. Producer Hans Roggen liet in het midden of ze zouden verdwijnen voor een periode of gewoon minder te zien zijn. |fotoshoot = Fotoshoot S21 Simonne01.jpg SimonnePortret.png Fotoshoot_2016_Simonne_01.jpg |fotos = |-|Seizoen 1= |-|02= |-|03= |-|04= |-|05= |-|06= |-|07= |-|08= |-|09= |-|10= |-|11= |-|12= |-|13= |-|14= |-|15= |-|16= |-|17= |-|18= |-|19= |-|20= |-|21= |-|22= |-|23= |-|24= |leesmeer = *Voor meer informatie over het liefdesleven van Simonne, zie Relaties van Simonne Backx.}} Categorie:Personages Categorie:Huidige Hoofdpersonages